My New Friend
by DrewFullbuster
Summary: My first Ianthony Fanfic, hope you enjoy it! It contains boyxboy, so if you do not like it, DO NOT READ! Ian moves to Anthony's school, and they get assigned to do a project together. They become good friends, when they realize they have deeper feelings for each other. Read To See What Happens!
1. Chapter 1

My New Friend

~Ianthony~

I do not own Smosh! (Obviously. :D) AAANNNDDD they're not actually gay!

Warning- This story contains BoyxBoy, so if you do not like it, DON'T READ!

BTW Thanks to Mrs. Soul Evans for Beta-ing! 3

Chapter One: Introduction

The brown eyed, swishy-haired boy pushed through the crowded hallways of his middle school, slowly making his way to Science class. Ugh. Science. With each step on the cool tile floor, he became more curious with the whispering voices gossiping about the new kid, Ian Hecox. There wasn't a lot to say in Anthony's opinion, since it was just his first day at that school, he seemed shy, and hadn't really talked to anyone other than to ask for directions to an unfamiliar classroom, not used to large, complex building and his new class schedule.

_Hm, I wonder if he is in one of my classes.. _ Anthony thought to himself. He trudged into Science class, walking to the back of the room, and sitting in his seat. The teacher stood in front of the classroom, waiting for everyone to get in their seats. She smiled as Ian walked in, looking down at his schedule. He looked up and asked the teacher if he was in the correct classroom, and she nodded, and motioned for him to stand by her. He walked over to her shyly, he looked up at all the kids just staring at him, and he stood by the teacher awkwardly.

She asked the class to quiet down, and when they finally did, she put her arm around Ian and said, "Class, I'd like you all to meet Ian, he is going to be in our Science class for the rest of the school year." The class murmured among themselves, and the teacher looked out at all the empty desks. She looked at the one next to Anthony, who was staring out the window, deep in thought. She called out to Anthony, "Anthony, earth to Anthony?" He looked up at her and smiled, "Yes ma'am?" She asked if anyone was sitting in the desk beside him, and he shook his head.

She told Ian to go sit in the desk beside Anthony, so he walked down the aisles to the back of the class where Anthony was sitting. Anthony smiled and said "Hia." Ian smiled shyly and said hello and sat down, putting his books away. The teacher started talking, and the class all looked up her. She told the class that they were going to be doing a project about the importance of recycling, and that the person that they were sitting next to were their partners.

The teacher wrote up on the board what they could do their projects on, and Anthony slid his desk closer to Ian's and asked, "Which one do you wanna do? A landfill?" Ian nodded and said, "Sure". The teacher wrote the due date, which was in 6 days. She told the class they have the rest of class time to start brainstorming about their projects.

After Science class ended, Anthony asked, "What's your next class? I could walk you to it, if you'd like." Ian sighed and took his schedule out of his pocket, unfolded it, and looked it over. "I have Math. Ew. What's your next class? I hope we have a few classes together, you're the only person here who has actually talked to me. Unlike all those other people who just watch me walk down the hall, looking me up and down." Anthony laughed and said, "Well, you're in luck, my next class is Math too."

Anthony pushed through the crowds of people, and Ian walked right behind him. Though the distance from the Math class to the Science class wasn't huge, there were many people in the hallways, wasting as much time as possible before they absolutely HAD to go to class. Anthony looked behind him, and found that Ian was trailing behind a bit, so Anthony grabbed his arm gently, pulling him so that he was beside Anthony. Ian laughed and thanked him. They got to Math class, and walked in. The teacher sat at his desk, and Anthony told Ian to ask where he would sit. Anthony sat in his desk, and people around him looked at him weird, as if to say, "Why are you hanging out with the new kid?"

He ignored them, and started doodling on a piece of paper, when the teacher asked where Ian wanted to sit. Ian said he wanted to sit next to Anthony, and the teacher let him, being the pretty laid-back teacher he was. Ian walked over and sat down, smiling at Anthony.

Class went on, but it was just review so Anthony didn't pay much attention, and started passing notes to Ian. The first note read, "How about this weekend you come and spend the night one night or two at my house, since it's a three day weekend?" Ian read the note and wrote his reply down, sliding it back over to Anthony. Anthony read the note, it said, "Sure, sounds pretty good to me, I'll ask my mom. Why don't I come home from school with you Friday, spend the night, and then spend Saturday night too if you want to?" Anthony looked over at Ian when he was done reading it and nodded and wrote down "ask your parents. I'll ask mine."

The class ended, and on the way out, Anthony crumbled the paper they used for their notes and threw it away. Anthony stopped outside the classroom door and waited for Ian to walk out. Ian came out and asked Anthony what he had for his next class. Anthony said, "Social Studies, which is my lunch class. What about you?" Ian looked his schedule over and smiled, "Same. I have a feeling this is going to be a good year." Anthony smiled and started walking to the class. He pulled Ian by the arm gently so they were walking side by side and smiled, "Rest of the year, you mean." He corrected.

They walked into the classroom and Anthony walked over to the teacher to ask if Ian could sit by himself so Anthony could explain what they have been working on lately. The teacher nodded and Anthony smiled, walking to his desk where Ian followed. Anthony told Ian that usually all they do in this class was write down notes and do crossword puzzles and things like that, mainly busy work, with the occasional test/quiz.

Lunch came and went, along with the rest of the day's periods and classes. At the end of the day, Anthony walked Ian to the front of the school to get picked up by car, reminding him to ask his parents about spending the night, and then walked to his bus and got on. He got out a pen and wrote on his hand to remember to do that himself, excited about having a new friend

Author's Note

Thanks so much for reading! I am not always going to write long chapters like this, I just did this time because it is the first. Let me know what you thought in the comments below! I want to know what you really think, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best you've ever read. If you have any advice on how to make it better in any way, let me know and I would appreciate it so much. I can't promise I'll write more if I don't get any support. Thanks so much again, and I'll get the second chapter out as soon as I can. ~DrewFullbuster3~


	2. Chapter 2

My New Friend

~Ianthony~

I do not own Smosh! (Obviously. :D) AAANNNDDD they're not actually gay!

Warning- This story contains BoyxBoy, so if you do not like it, DON'T READ!

Chapter 2

Anthony got home from school that day, and walked into the front door, smiling. His mother noticed him smiling, and laughed and said, "Looks like you had a good day." He looked up at her and laughed and said "I made a new friend, the new kid. We're working on a project together in science on landfills." His mother grinned, knowing that Anthony was having trouble making friends, and said, "Great!" Anthony nodded and asked if Ian could come home from school with him on Friday and spend the weekend at his house. His mother thought for a second, and then said, "I don't think we are doing anything this weekend, I don't see why not. Make sure to clean your room before he comes over, though."

Anthony nodded and ran off to his room to do his homework and start cleaning up so he didn't have to do it all at the last minute. He picked up his dirty clothes from the floor and put them in a laundry basket. He then got a marker and marked off that day on his calendar hanging on his wall. He looked it over for a minute, thinking to himself, okay, I only have two more days until Friday, I'll need to finish my homework and then clean my room today.

He finished cleaning his room, made his bed, and re-organized his closet, also hanging up the rest of his clean laundry that had been sitting on his bed for a week. He laid his school work out on his bed and started to do it, and after about an hour, he finished.

When he finished his homework, he put everything up and into his bookbag. He looked at his digital clock and it read 6:30 PM, he got up from his bed and went through the living room, seeing his two younger brothers wrestling on the ground. He walked past them and into the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner.

He made himself a glass of water and sat at the table and asked his mother how her day was. She replied "Pretty good, I suppose." They talked about her day until she called Anthony's younger brothers in for dinner. They all sat at the table and ate dinner and made small talk. When they were finished, Anthony helped his mother with the dishes and told her he was going to bed. She smiled and said goodnight.

Anthony went to his bedroom and turned his light off. He lay in bed, and then looked over at his digital clock again. The time was 8:45 and he was not tired at all, so he pulled his Gameboy from a drawer and played Pokémon until his eyelids felt like they could no longer stay open, so he put his Gameboy away and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's not super long, I've been super busy though. Now that school is out though, I might be writing more. I don't know though, my family is very close and it's not always easy to just pull out my laptop and type up a homosexual fanfiction… Lol, oh well, I will try to write more! Thank you so much for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! It means a lot to me! 3


End file.
